For Just A Little While
by misori
Summary: [DMHP slash, fluffy] (6th year) Draco visits Harry in the hospital wing after an accident during a Quidditch match. [one-shot, drabble-ish]


Disclaimer : I don't own HP or its characters.  
Warnings : SLASH. If you do not know what that means by now… well… wow.  
Spoilers : None really…  
Pairing (s) : DMHP 

Draco Malfoy stood by the bedside of Harry Potter, eyes dimly staring down at the resting body. Harry's eyes were closed, a near content look on his face. An odd expression was on Draco's face, something like a cross between a grimace and a smile. He wasn't quite sure why he was there in the first place. What he knew for sure was that he was actually _glad_ the other boy was alright. The blonde's lips pulled down into a frown when the rise of Harry's chest paused.

He sighed in relief when the Gryffindor's chest rose and fell once again. Draco then realized that it was a bad idea to be there in the first place. What in the world was he even doing there? He turned around and was about to leave when a hand caught the sleeve of his robe, stopping him. "Stay… please?" croaked a weak voice. "… For just a little while… stay?"

The blonde exhaled deeply and turned around, putting on his usual sneer. "You were awake, Potter? And why should I-no-better yet, why _would_ I want to?"

"Why were you here in the first place then?" Draco stiffened then straightened himself, smirking down at Harry.

"Why else? I came here to make sure you were dead. Unfortunately, you seem to be very much alive."

"Oh."

Empty silence entered the room. Harry turned his head to the left, not wanting to look at the other. Also, he didn't want the other to notice his crestfallen appearance. No one had visited him yet, not even his two best friends Ron and Hermione. He knew they had to study but…

Harry wouldn't have minded if one person had visited. He wouldn't have minded if Hedwig suddenly flew in. The Boy Who Lived was tired of landing himself in the hospital wing, tired of usually being the only one there and having no one to speak to. It was kind of ironic that when he finally got a visitor, it turned out to be his rival, Draco Malfoy. Still, it was nice to have another's presence nearby, even if the other person wished solely for your death.

"So…" Draco's voice broke through the silence. "Does it hurt?"

Surprised, Harry threw a suspicious glance at the blonde. "Not really. Not anymore I mean…"

"Hmm."

"Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Do you want me to?"

"…"

"I thought so."

Pulling a chair from close by and placing it next to Harry's bed, Draco sat down and crossed his arms, leaning back to stare at the ceiling. Green eyes watched him for a while before turning to gaze at the ceiling as well.

"Why are you being nice?" Harry asked, curious by the Slytherin's strange demeanor.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Think what you like, Potter."

"Okay." Harry smiled. It was actually kind of pleasant spending time with the other boy. He agreed with himself that right then, it was much, much better than the many times they spent fighting and arguing. If only they could do it more often…

"Well, I'll be leaving now," announced Draco as he suddenly stood up.

"Huh?"

"You said only for a little while. This is more than just a little while, Potter."

"Right. I did, didn't I? Goodbye then." The young Malfoy watched the other with little interest. Harry was focused straight ahead, unwavering. Draco sighed and leaned over the bed. He knew he was going to regret what he was going to do later on (or not), but it didn't really matter then. Harry's eyes widened in fear when the face of his rival moved closer to his own. "Eh? W-what are you do-"

A pale hand lifted the jet black bangs belonging to Harry, and a peck was placed on his lightning scar, quieting him. "Sweet dreams…" Draco whispered into his ear as he slowly pulled away, his back now facing Harry's bed. His legs began to move farther away from the bed, and closer toward the exit door.

"I will…"

Pausing, Draco twisted his head to look back. Harry was snuggling deeper into his covers, eyes closed with pure happiness. Luckily the brunet didn't see the small smile tugging at the blonde's lips. At the door, he spared one last look at Harry. "Sweet dreams," he repeated, and left.

_For just a little while  
We were here together  
For just a little while  
We were side by side  
And I know someday that we  
Will reflect on this and see  
What a special time it was  
For just a little while  
_ - from the song "For Just A Little While" I learned in choir.

+

Well, that was short and fluffy. Hope you enjoyed it somewhat. Please do review…

Miso


End file.
